thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyreese (TWDJ)
Tyreese is a survivor in the show The Walking Dead (Jaga). He is a former American football player and a father to Julie. He is an ex professional NFL Player and a main cast member of the show. Early Life Tyreese Williams lived around the area of Atlanta city with his daughter Julie. He was a previous professional football player, but was kicked out of his team for failing a drugs test, which lead to his wife divorcing him. He worked in the years since as a school sports coach. upon the walkers attacking, Ty left the city of Atlanta as people began dying. He took his daughter, and went to drop her boyfriend Chris back to his parents, but never made it. On the road he befriended Dale, who had the idea to camp in a local quarry. He had since become a vital part of the Atlanta camp. Story Season One 'Welcome to the Jungle - '''Tyreese was atop a roof when he first meets Rick, along with Andrea. The two were surveying the situation when Glenn returns with Rick. Tyreese blames the stranger for drawing the walkers in, and Rick explains he's new to all this. Together they try formulate a plan, and while Ty suggest fighting their way out, Glenn's plan is the one voted for. They head down to the tunnels, and Rick asks Tyreese about his hammer. He explains that upon rescuing his daughter from her class, he used the hammer from the workshop to kill his first walker, the head teacher, whom he didn't like. Since then he's kept hold of it. Ty uses his strength to lift the manhole up and they head down. When it's revealed people turned Down here, Tyreese shows signs of his more violent side, going first and killing anything that comes close. They narrowly escape the sewers, and Ty is the last to climb up the ladder. Relieved, they laugh at Glenn vomiting, and head home. '''Thrill of the Hunt - '''As the group head home in the stolen car, Glenn jokes About breaking the law. Tyreese jokes about being 'from the hood' but really reveals he's never smoked cannabis unlike Andrea and Glenn. He does tell Rick about his past in the NFL and his drugs trial, to which Rick reassures that things are meant to be, like Rick failing his Police test long enough that he met Lori. When they return Tyreese hugs Julie and apolagises for being so long, and says hello to Chris. Later, Chris asks Ty for a gun, but he refuses, telling him that he doesn't feel comfortable with him having it. He then helps defend against the walkers. '''Guts - '''Tyreese is present for the group debate in which he comments that the group is lacking in firepower. He is seen at the camp talking with Julie about his ex-wife, her mum, and whether she is out there. Despite what happens, Tyreese shows to care for her, but stops the conversation because of the looks from fellow survivor Jim. '''Territory - '''At the camp, Tyreese is lifting heavy objects when he witnesses Jim's rant. He tries to calm him unti, Shane pins Jim down. Tyreese asks him to let go and upon squaring up, Shane let's Jim go. He is later seen arming his daughter with a pistol and tells her to keep it secret, for he wants her to be safe. '''Prey - '''At the camp Ty approaches Dale and announces that he feels the camp isn't safe and they need to fortify more or move on to better place, to which Dale agrees and shares his thoughts on Shane's mental state. Tyreese tells him they should keep an eye on him, as violence is a tough beast to control. They gather round a campfire and the group laugh over useless items they once owned, and at how money is now obsolete after they all worked so hard for it. Tyreese suggests Dale had the most money before, to which he confirms and they all laugh. As Rick and Glenn return, the walkers attack and Tyreese springs into action. He kills many walkers, and holds Julie as the group looks to see Amy on the floor. '''Miles behind us - ' In the aftermath of the attack, Tyreese digs graves for Ed and Amy, and during the debate over Jim, he suggests they let him decide himself. Julie is scared after the attack, but he promises he will always protect her. Dale and Tyreese once again state they cannot stay, while Ty watches over Chris be disrespectfun to the kids. He tells Dale of his disliking for the boy and his arrogance. Rick also wants to move on, and after voting for Rick or Shane's plan, Tyreese votes to go to fort benning. They leave, and Tyreese rides with Andrea. He talks to her about the death of his father in a car crash, and the anger that come over him, but Andrea will not listen, so he plays funk music instead. Upon stopping, he helps push the RV with his size and strength, and pushes Chris away when he tries to help. They get the RV unstuck and leave. When Jim is left behind, Tyreese is sad But leaves first to return to the car. '''Omegas - '''After a week in the road, Rick takes a team into the mall. this leaves Tyreese in charge of the others, where he relies on Allen for more muscle. He continues to try to talk to Andrea, but gets no reply Still. Carol offers to keep watch, much to his suprise. He tells Chris that they must learn to work together, and he must respect his daughter. Walkers arrive, and he alongside Allen and Chris fight back. He allows Chris a gun, which he seems pleased at. As more walkers come, Andrea begins firing shots, but the military arrives to save Them. Tyreese rides in the truck as Julie sleeps in his arms, he has finally found a place to be safe. '''Strenght of the Pack - '''Arriving at Fort Benning, they are taken into an orientation talk with the commander. When asked for soldiers, Ty stands up, beilieving to be the best move to protect his family. They go through to gun training, where Chris and Tyreese fail, and are put on walker duty as guards on the fence. Tyreese is impressed at Andrea's shooting, and she smiles at his foment, her first sign of emotion. At the fence, Ty and Chris talk about bullies, with Tyreese blaming his coach for his drug scandal. They bond, and Tyreese says he's a good kid. They all set around a table, and eventualy he sends the pair to bed. The group drink. '''Family - '''Tyreese and Chris man the fence, killing walkers, when a stowaway attempts to escape with rations. They stop him, and Tyreese tries to restrain him until he pulls a gun. After Shane kills the man, Ty apologises to Rick for not getting him sooner. As night draws, Tyreese tells Chris to go check in Julie, so he can finish his shift for him. As the noise grows louder, Ty stays at his post and kills more and more approaching walkers until they begin overwhelming the fence. He leaves to go find Chris and Julie. After bumping into Rick, the two go to find them, only to walk in on their suicide pact. Tyreese holds Julie's body before lunging at chris, beating him with untamed rage and aggression. Rick pulls Tyreese off Chris's body, and for a moment he considers hitting Rick, but calms slightly. Rick tells him they will discuss this later, and that he will not let him kill Chris. The pair of them run for the cars, with Ty slaughtering walkers aggressively. They are saved by Andrea's shooting. Tyreese gets into his car and does not say a word.Category:TV Category:TWDJ